Aquellos Ojos
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Poder librarme de los obstaculos, que han corrompido mi podrido amor [Toneri S Pov]


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

 _Inspirado ligeramente en la canción "Madness of Duke Venomania" de la saga Los 7 pecados capitales de Vocaloid._

 _._

.

 _ **Aquellos Ojos**_

.

.

.

 _La brisa fresca de la noche entra por la ventana. Puedo ver los rayos del astro que por tantos años ha velado por mi familia y que son parte de la mirada que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza por un largo tiempo._

 _Todavía puedo imaginarte con esa pequeña ropa invernal con la que te conocí._

 _He contado cada invierno desde entonces._

 _El tiempo y las situaciones no me han permitido poder verte más que aquella vez, pero tengo grabado cada ínfimo detalle._

 _Tu corto cabello. Tus rasgos infantiles. Tus bellos ojos que brillan con inocencia._

 _Quedé prendado de ti, pesar de que tú no me conocieras._

 _¡Oh mi pequeña! ¡Mi dulce Hinata!_

 _Si tan sólo supieras que a lo lejos de aquel campo, te veía un infantil caballero que juró volver a verte para hacerte suya; mientras deseaba poder escuchar tu voz a pesar de la lejanía en la que te encontrabas._

 _._

 _14 años han pasado._

 _14 años en que no he podido verte._

 _14 años en los que la ardiente llama de mi pasión ha ardido sólo por ti._

 _He venido para llevarte conmigo y poder demostrártelo._

 _Y te he encontrado._

 _._

 _La rabia corroe mi interior._

 _Me es inconcebible ver tus hermosos ojos brillando por otro hombre._

 _Cómo es posible que me hayas traicionado de esta manera._

 _He hecho todo por ti. He financiado a tu familia en problemas._

 _Te he sido fiel, a pesar de que tú ni siquiera me lo hayas pedido._

 _Mi error fue verte siempre desde las sombras._

 _No._

 _No te culparé por esto._

 _La culpa la tiene ese hombre rubio que te sigue a todas partes._

 _No has de preocuparte, mi amada princesa._

 _Hallaré una forma de salvarte de sus garras._

 _._

 _Mi alma no vale nada a tu lado._

 _Era un pequeño precio a pagar por todo lo que ganaría._

 _Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa ha aparecido en mi rostro._

 _._

 _Una mirada es lo que basta, me dijo ese ser._

 _Y tuvo razón._

 _._

 _Hemos esperado mucho tiempo para que llegué ese momento de la noche._

 _Yo por cumplir lo que tanto he deseado, y tú, dominada por los impulsos que estos ojos te han brindado._

 _Poder tocar tu pequeño cuerpo con lacivia._

 _Poder demostrarte mi oscuro amor con el vigor de mi cuerpo._

 _Poder demostrarte que eres mía, aunque tú no lo sepas._

 _._

 _Oírte suspirar mi nombre._

 _Que tu largo cabello repose sobre mi almohada._

 _Poder tenerte es lo más sublime que existe._

 _._

 _Ojos de la resurrección*._

 _Ese es el nombre que les otorgue._

 _Porque me permitieron resucitarte y salvarte de ese hombre._

 _Puedo tenerte bajo mi cobijo, aunque eso implique ver como tus ojos van perdiendo el brillo._

 _._

 _Una mirada es lo que basta para atraer a miles a mis pies._

 _Pero su poder me consume cuando puedo tenerte sólo a ti justo como ahora._

 _Postrada bajo mis pies, rogando atención._

 _._

 _Noche tras noche repetimos este sublime baile._

 _Yo amándote y tu repitiendo mi declaración tal y como te ordenó._

 _._

 _Sentados otra vez frente al fuego de mi pasión._

 _Oigo venir al dragón vestido de príncipe azul._

 _Aquel ser rubio que trata de arrebarte de mis brazos proclamando que te salvaría._

 _._

 _No hay nada más que hacer mi dulce amada._

 _Dejarte caer en un sueño para evitar dañarte, mientras lucho por tu amor._

 _Con aquellos ojos, que lograron capturar tu corazón._

 _._

 _Bienvenido, joven señor, a la Mansión Otsutsuki._

 _El último lugar que verá con vida_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Aclaraciones Importantes:**

*Ojos de la resurrección: Tenseigan.

*Es importante aclarar que Hinata no conocía realmente a Toneri. La única vez que la vio fue cuando eran niños (así como en la película) y no tuvieron ninguna interacción pero él se enamoró/obsesionó con ella y por eso hizo el trato con un demonio para obtener el poder de controlar las acciones de Hinata con sólo una mirada por eso, cada noche la "obliga" a ir a su habitación para que se entregué a él.

Y lo demás, creo que no necesita explicación..creo.

 **Notas de Autor:**

¿Qué hago aquí? Yo debería estar estudiando. No entiendo nada. Bueno, aprovechando que tengo un espacio en mi absorbente vida universitaria (que no debería tener ahora que lo pienso). Pero bueeno, este fic lo tengo guardado hace meses y no me animaba a publicarlo pero acá esta. Un saludo para mis Amigas Lovely Shy-Girl y Bex, las quiero chicas, no me maten por esto XDD

Un beso, gracias por leerme.


End file.
